dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Z:Sin of man
DragonBall Z:Sin of Man Hello everyone this is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it waring this story assumes you have watched/read the cell sagas. One day while Goku and Gohan were training to beat cell at the cell games a dark figure with jet black,wearing a red cloak and holding a wand appeared at Goku's home. who are you? Chichi askes the dark figure The man says I am the dark mage Synzo from Frezia planet 249 and I want to challenge Kakarot son of Bardock and Prince Vegeta Chichi calls Trunks and tells him find Goku and rest of the Z fighters.The Z fighters appear and Synzo says to Goku well well isn't bardock's son Kakarot and prince Vegeta. Goku says how do you know that name and why are you here.Synzo says I worked for your father and helped him destroy planets and now the reason I came was to challenge you to a battle for the fate of the earth. Fine then,Goku says. I am stronger than that weakling Kakarot and I will be the one to destroy you! Vegeta shouts angrely at Synzo Vegeta then goes super sayain a dashes at Synzo but Synzo doges him and punches him threw his chest. You didn't have to that. Synzo then rushes Goku and it seems Synzo has the upper hand but Goku goes super sayain and gains the advantage.Synzo shoots a special beam cannon from his wand but Goku blocks it and shoots a kamehamha back at Synzo.Synzo instant transmissions behind Goku and Goku says I thought I was the only one who could use instant transmission. Synzo uses Ki absorber and takes all of the Z fighters ki and because they lost there power they all died except Gohan and Goku.Goku says darn you,you killed them all! And because of that he transformers into super sayain 3. Synzo knowing he is out match he shoots him self and uses dark magic to go into Gohan body. Goku says Gohan are you ok.Synzo in Gohan's body says yes and suggests they go find the dragonballs ,Goku agrees. They go to Bulma's and Bulma says Cool Goku you beat him but wears the others. There dead and thats why we need the dragon radar. Goku and Synzo in Gohan's body find the 7 magic dragonballs and wish back the Z fighters. You are not Kakarot's son because he is not that strong.Vegeta shouting at Gohan. Synzo Gohan says fwahaha you all believed I was Gohan but Iam Synzo and you shall see Gohan's full potential unlocked and with that he transformers. His hair becomes more spikey and his hair grows down longer. Similar to that of super sayain 3 but jet black with a purple aura. All the Z fighters are in awe of Gohan's strength and his power level is 50x stronger than you kakarot.Vegeta exclaims Synzo Gohan this says this is the dark super sayain and now it's time to destroy every darn monkey on this planet. He makes a sin bomb and shouts This sin bomb has the negetive energy of every sin sense Adam and Eve Trunks quickly calls Bulma you have to get everyone to Namek. Just as Trunks says that Synzo Gohan quickly kicks him threw his chest.Bulma builds a teleportation device to send everyone but the Z fighter to planet Namek.Synzo fires the sin bomb and blows up the earth and kills all the z fighters except goku,Vegeta,piccolo and trunks. Synzo Gohan flies away thinking there all dead. Vegeta says we need to kill Gohan Goku says that we can't and that were not strong enough . Trunks says I have a plan,Gokuand Vegeta can fuse to make gogeta and piccolo and I could fuse and the those two could fuse. Piccolo says we will only have 15 minutes to defeat him goku says it's the only way. Goku tracks down Synzo Gohan and so Goku and Vegeta fuse to make super sayain 3 gogeta and piccolo and trunks fuse to make picunks .A warrior who is mostly Piccolo but with Trunks blue hair,a sayain tail and trunks' jacket.Gogeta and picunks fuse to make the ultimate warrior.He sets off to go fight Synzo Gohan. Synzo Gohan says who are you. The ultimate warrior replies with I was four but now I am one. Synzo Gohan says I dont care if you've fused. Synzo Gohan tries to fire another sin bomb.The ultimate warrior laughs and says don't even try it there is barely any more negative energy left in the universe because of your last one. Synzo says you think so and fires the sin bomb but it's the size of a fly and gives the ultimate warrior a tiny cut. The ultimate warrior says there is no more negative energy left in the universe for you to use and so you can only use Gohan's super sayain form. Synzo Gohan says you fool if there is no more negative energy in this universe then he will take it from another one and so Synzo Gohan used instant transmission and then comes back as a dark super sayain.the ultimate warrior says this makes no difference because you will be beaten anyway. Synzo Gohan fires a kamehamha at the ultimate warrior but he instant transmissions behind Synzo Gohan and uses the special beam big bang kamehamha sword attack on Synzo Gohan.Synzo Gohan was badly injured but just as it looked like the ultimate warrior was about to claim victory the fusion ran out. that was only 2 minutes vegeta screams angerly Goku says that maybe because we put too much energy into that attack it used the rest of the fusion power. Goku you idiot and how are we gonna beat him now Synzo Gohan interrupts them and says even thought I am wounded I still have a enough power to make a sin bomb and quickly creates a sin bomb and fires it.the 4 reaming Z fighters all shoot there energy techniques at the sin bomb.Synzo Gohan was overpowering them until cell appeared and helped them and so they destroyed the sin bomb.King Kai calls goku and says Hello Goku and Goku says oh Hello King Kai ok now do what I say you have to force all his positive energy into your finger and shoot it at Gohan's heart and goku says Ok King Kai Goku says you have to keep him busy guys well I power up my attack and so goku does the attack and hits Gohan's heart.Synzo suddenly appears out of Gohan and Gohan is now super sayain 3 and kills Synzo. Goku thanks cell but cell says this changes nothing and I will still kill you all but Gohan fires a kamehamha at cell and kills him.Goku says to Gohan I did'nt teach my son to attack from behind Gohan apologises for it. The z fighters find the namekian dragonballs and wishes earth back and everyone was sent back to earth.Goku gave Vegeta the final wish and he wished to become a super sayain 4 and so the earth lived in peace,forever protected by the z fighters. Category:Fan Fiction